Back to the Past
by ronko45
Summary: This is a sequel to Just do it.  Hei is sent back to the past and needs to find what's important to him.


Back to the Past.

I don't DTB or the characters!

-X-

I watched her sleep and breathe in deeply with a smile. She was tired from the night's activities, and considering it was already three thirty in the morning, that statement was used to its fullest. I got off the bed and made my way to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and thought of everything. Why was I doing this? I'm Black Reaper, the assassin with no soul… yet here I am making love to this woman, who clearly is in love with me. I saw my reflection and my tired eyes and splashed water on my face. I left the bathroom, put on my clothes, and headed out the window with my mask in hand. Looking back at Kirihara once more, I jumped out because I knew that this would be the end of whatever we had going… it had to.

I made it to my house to find my partner in crime still awake, waiting for me. "Yin," she looked at me with emotionless eyes.

"You seem different?" she said still looking at me with those eyes.

I smiled behind my mask and went to my room. "It's nothing."

"She will come back for you; she won't let you get away so easy." I looked at Yin and wondered how she knew so much without seeing all that we see… but then again, it was Yin. She was special like that. Not wanting to keep this up, I told her to lets go. We went out into the still dark morning and left our house empty.

We made it to a new abode, one I don't feel like I should disclose and since I wasn't going to be called for work soon, I decided that both of us needed a rest. Trying to get to sleep, I lay and lay, but I couldn't. It was eerily silent in the house until I heard Yin yell out my name.

"What is it?" I got up and ran to her room… but I couldn't, I couldn't move. I was stuck in an infinite space, watching black swirls glide by before me. I never lose my cool, but I was surprised. I wasn't able to hear my voice in my own head; what was happening. My dark eyes followed the spirals until up ahead I saw a bright light. It was yellow, and warm… why was it here? I looked into it and I saw someone who I shouldn't have seen, someone I killed a while ago.

BS446 sauntered out of this warm light so slowly as if he was mocking me. I couldn't help but draw out a breath… how was he alive? "What are you doing here?" I tried to scream, but to no avail. He came closer and closer to me and finally he touched me. He was glowing blue and that meant he had just used his powers. I started to feel the change; feeling like my body was going backwards in time and wasn't ever going to stop.

"This is for your own good…" And I spiraled into the center of the vortex and found myself falling, falling, falling, into nothingness…

I woke up in a bed, and I really didn't know where I was, all I knew was that I was somewhere. When I stepped outside, it was still as I had left it. The sun was still in slumber but was soon getting ready for the day. I remembered that I was turned into a kid by BS446 and that I was still in my Black Reaper outfit. I stashed the outfit in the house I awoke in, and grabbed the closest things to fitting – a black jacket and blue jeans – and then I went to look for the only one who could possibly help me.

The police station wasn't far from where I lived and I ran up the steps two at a time. The front desk man watched me. "I need to talk to Misaki Kirihara."

"Misaki… Kirihara? There's no one here by that…"

"What do you mean?"

"Only…" He was cut off again, but not by me.

"Who's asking for my daughter?" I saw the man and I could only stare in horror. Only once had I seen him before, and he was old, maybe in his late seventies, but now he was—young—and I just couldn't register it. "Why are you asking for my daughter?"

"Never mind sir… it was a mistake…" I ran out. What was I going to do?

Soon the streets and the sidewalk were filled with people and that would make it easier for me to do what I had to do. I realized I wasn't just turned into a kid, a teenager, but I was sent back in time. Why? BS had said it would be good for me. How? I stealthily moved away from the crowd and hid in the shadows… how was I supposed to get back to my own time? I decided I would wait, wait for Kirihara and see if she could help me. So in the darkness I waited until I saw her dad leave the station and head on home, for which I followed like my life depended on it.

Naoyasu Kirihara stopped in front of a apartment building and headed inside. I was going to follow inside but the doorman was there. I hurried across the street, taking whatever risk I had to and electrocuted the man, not killing him though. I made it in the lobby fast enough to see him enter the elevator. I watched the dial go up and up, and I ran to every floor as it did so, until it stopped at eleventh floor. He walked up to the last room on the right and went inside. At least I knew where she lived, now to talk to her.

The night breeze was cool on my skin as I watched the stars in the sky, fake stars, but still stars. I remembered a time when I wanted to be an astronomer because I loved the night sky… sentimental garbage for back in the day. A noise disturbed my thoughts. I shot up and she laughed apologizing. "I'm sorry." I didn't know what to say but luck was working for me already.

"Misaki…" I said and she looked up.

"How do you know my name? Never mind, everyone knows me, but I've never seen you before."

"I'm new…" I looked at her uniform and saw the insignia of her school. I pointed to it. "I'll be going there tomorrow."

"That's cool. What's your name?"

"Li, Li Sheng-shung." We sat silently, I for some reason, had no urge to tell her that I needed her help. She looked at me after a while, and I could tell that this was in fact Misaki Kirihara, because her beauty still radiated and her smile still pulled me in… I stopped myself before I did anything and told her I'd meet her at school. Me, going to school, for some girl…

I got everything in order for me to go to her school and I wasn't about to let her get away without telling her. The first other options would've been finding other contractors, or the Syndicate, but I don't know… I just don't trust them. I made it early and sat on the roof. The bell rang for first class and I continued to sit. Why go? I roamed the hallways during class change and found Misaki with her friends. They weren't the first ones that stared as I walked by because I was getting that all day. I stopped in front of Kirihara and grabbed her hands.

"I have something I have to tell you…"

"See you later Misaki," yelled her other friend which I presumed to be Kaname.

We went to an empty spot. "I need help getting back to the future, and you're the only one who can help me." I never felt more pathetic, asking for help like that, but I did… and I heard something other than what I asked her come out, "You want to go out with me?" What! How did that come out? I tried again and the same thing… It seems I wasn't even allowed to talk to her about it… Either way, she thought about it and said yes. Now I was in a predicament. I really didn't want to go on any dates, but I couldn't risk upsetting my one and only ticket out of this nightmare.

"I'll meet you on my roof tomorrow night."

The next night we were on her roof, and it was somewhat different. She was fun to be around, and I loved her appetite, and the fact that she wasn't so… you know… girlish. She sat down next to me and I just had to ask. "What made you say yes?" Old Kirihara would have declined immediately.

"I don't know, something told me that I should… kinda freaky right?"

"I bet that same thing told you to bring all that food up?" We both looked to the piles of rice balls, sushi, and ramen… with a bunch of other things. She laughed. "I'm glad you did, I have a big appetite."

"Well what a coincidence, so do I." We ate under the stars, just silently watching them twinkle overhead. I almost forgot about my mission to get back, but I know I wasn't thinking about it when I was with her.

When I left her that night, I went back to the house that I "appeared" in and lied down. I was asleep, and I was dreaming of nothing. Then I saw BS and I ran after him. I ran and caught up to the man who had ruined my life. "Get me back to my old time," I told him while gripping his collar.

"No can do BK201. Only you can get yourself back."

"How?"

"Look inside and you'll find the answer." He disappeared again and I woke up with a start. Look within, how the hell could I do that?

Months passed and passed and Kirihara and I were seeing more and more of each other, and not in the way older Kirihara and I have been seeing each other. I went over her house today, to meet her dad for the "first" time. I sat down on the couch as she sat down next to me. "Where's you're mom?" I asked. The look on her face told me that that wasn't a good idea. So we silently watched TV until her dad walked through the door.

"Misaki who is this?" He looked at me with a hatred only a father could bear. "I remember you… you were asking for her that one day." She looked back at me and I shrugged.

"His name is Li Shen-shung, my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? He looks like a hooligan. Do you know what the others will say if they see you hanging out with the likes of him?" She shook her head and retaliated.

"But I like him dad, and he's not a hooligan. He's actually very sweet."

"Well whatever, Misaki, I have some important calls I need to make so just keep it down alright?" He looked at me once more with unfeigned malice and left the room. We were quiet, listening to the lull of the television when I heard Mr. Kirihara talking.

"Let's go to the roof."

"I'll be there after I go to the bathroom okay?" She headed out ahead of me while I listened in on the conversation Naoyasu was having.

"What do you mean, they couldn't have gotten away. Powers? What nonsense are you babbling about?" He went quiet and didn't say anything for a couple of minutes… "We'll deal with this later on." I left the room quickly and met up with Misaki as she was coming down the stairs.

"I was just about to come and get you." We walked up and looked at the dark sky. So there were contractors here. I hadn't seen or heard of anything and maybe Misaki knew something. I turned to her.

"Hey, did you ever hear about humans who have powers?" She bided her time like she was thinking if she should talk to me about it.

"Yeah I did. They said it was something about the meteors that fell some years ago… its top secret I heard." That's what I thought. I was going to have to find out more about the apprehended contractors and I think Astronomics might help. Why I didn't think of it before I don't know.

The next day I waited out until Naoyasu left the office and I went in. With my outfit already on my back, I entered the building, found his office and set forth for it. I was glad that my skills didn't go away with the loss of age. I plugged in the thumb drive and pawed through the files until I found what I was looking for.

There were contractors and there was even an Astronomics unit, though very small compared to the one in my time. I looked through the list of known contractors and saw nothing that helped one bit. They were all either dead or had something that wouldn't help me. Moving to other items in the office like the drawers and cabinets, I found a picture of a young couple and their daughter. The woman looked just like Misaki and I realized that that was her mother. I moved out of the office quickly and went back to my house. It was when I made it there that I realized I forgot to put the picture back.

Kirihara and I walked up to the club door and were checked in by the doorman. We looked around for Kaname, who was the reason we were here. We saw her sitting with Alice, surrounded by a bunch of men. "Misaki!" they said and ran over to hug her. "Treating her well right Li?" I smiled my sheepish grin. "Here have my drink." Kaname said sliding it over to Misaki. "Another round over here." The bartender slid the drink over the smooth counter and over to the girl who downed it. Misaki was barely finished with hers. I left them to have their fun; of course Misaki was secretly dreading every minute of it because she hated things like this. I walked over and ordered a Cognac on the rocks and just watched her.

When they tired out, they came and sat next to me. "I gotta go you guys," said Misaki. They looked at her, and then hugged and kissed her bye. I followed out the door and we were walking back toward her apartment. In front of her door, she stood there, face red. It looked to me like the alcohol got to her or it was a combination of that and a little something else.

"I'll see you later." As I turned to leave, she made a sort of noise which made me turn around. She looked away and I came closer to her.

"You alright?" I asked. Out of nowhere she kisses me, which didn't seem like the Misaki of this time, but she was who she was. We stood there for who knows how long under the ceiling light just kissing. When we parted she didn't even look back as she said goodbye.

It was still quiet over at the police station and I wanted to go a step further. I knew that Naoyasu was high enough rank, but there had to be some people higher than him. I went back to the computer and used it to go through the rest of them. I found just a bit more information, more confidential, (things to store for the future), but nothing to help me as of now. I didn't even notice the thumps on the hallway linoleum as the keys started to jangle. I shut off the computer, and pulled out my thumb drive and dove for the window before he had a chance to see me, but it was too late.

Naoyasu instinctively pulled out his gun and fired a couple a rounds on me. Of course with my bullet proof coat they bounced right off of me. I heard him sound the alarm and the place was on full lockdown, like that could stop me. With more and more people after me, I had no choice but to electrocute them. My body was blue and my eyes—which could not be seen because of the mask—red. I knocked them down one by one and Naoyasu stopped in his tracks. He opened up his cell and dialed the person I'm sure he was talking to some days ago.

I was dreaming again and I ran up when I saw Yin, my doll. She didn't look at me and she was talking to herself. But it was as if she knew I was there. "She won't let you go that easily," she said and all went black.

Kirihara and I hadn't seen each other in days so I'd figure I'd go see what was up with her. I went to her apartment room and I entered. I heard her crying. Crouching low, I comforted her the best I could, which wasn't very good. I asked what was wrong.

"My dad was arrested." Now I was interested. Arrested?

"Why?" She flipped on the television and I saw it. It was along the lines of 'conspiracy' and 'hacking private files of the company'. I looked back at her.

"They found out he was lying about knowing about the contractors..." she shut up. After a while she stopped crying and straightened out. "I'll be fine."

I knew I couldn't fix this, but I had to try something; the damage was already done. I entered the office the same way again, from the window and headed toward the computer. All would've been okay but I was careless. In my reverie, I didn't look to see if anybody was inside of the dark, supposed to be empty office. I stopped and looked at the girl sitting at the desk and frowned; so did she.

"You!" she yelled as lightly as possible, "you were the one that got my dad in trouble." I looked onto the computer and saw the surveillance videos on screen. She wasn't just beautiful, she was also smart. In an instant, much like her father, she pulled out a gun and shot at me.

"What are you doing with a gun?" I jumped out and away from the girl and went straight for her. My body was blue and she was scared. She backed away from me.

"You're a contractor!" She shot some more and they were more erratic. Something felt wrong though, she was different in her shooting than before. I shocked her enough to knock her out and take her back home.

"Misaki," I yelled as I went up to her apartment. She was awake and eating breakfast. I walked in. I noticed the tension in the room and kept my distance. "Everything okay?"

"You tell me." I was baffled; what was she talking about? "I was out yesterday, do you know where?"

"No."

"Hmm." She walked closer to me and shut the door. Then she put her hands behind her and came out with a gun. My eyes grew wide. Did she figure out who I was? "I know your voice Li. You were the one at my dad's office, the one who let those files leak. You made him get arrested!" She looked like she was about to cry, but she didn't. Her hand was shaky. "I trusted you! Did you only get close to me to get to my dad?"

"No!" I spoke as honestly and sincerely as I could. "I just had to get out of here…"

"Oh you will." She shot once, twice. The bullets almost pierced me.

"I'm trying to get him out of jail; it was a mistake."

"Mistake? You could ruin his life with this." She chased after me as I hurried off to the roof and just like the old times (the real back in the day) I would leave her mad.

I hurried, trying to get Naoyasu out of jail. I knew it could only be done from the main computer. I went in. Of course there were guards, and of course BK201 would be there to knock them out. When they were down I started putting in the new file. Someone stepped up behind me. "You're a new face aren't you?" He came from behind the shadows and spoke to me. "You're the one who got rid of our problems… Li Sheng-shung right?" I looked at him and he held up a piece of paper.

"You guys must have known I hacked the system and blamed everything on Kirihara. How low."

"Really now? Well we don't care for all that. We were free to continue onto our plans and as soon as Naoyasu dies, everyone who known about it will be dead." I heard a gasp but barely, and then the sound of running footsteps.

"Too bad they won't know." I punched him, with electricity but he didn't fall as a normal human would've.

"I too have tricks." His body outlined the same hue as mine and he became a machine. He shot at me and they followed everywhere I turned. One of them hit, and actually caused some real damage. My mask chipped a little. I waited for him to shoot another and then jumped right on top of him, making the trajectory of the bullet come to him and I jumped out the way at the last minute. He blew up, taking the office with him; but I knew agencies like this: They always had someone higher calling the shots.

The next place I had to get to was the jail where Naoyasu was being held. When I arrived I saw all the guards down and some fighting still. I finished the rest of the job and Misaki looked at me. "Why are you here?"

"I came to help." I took the keys from her hands and opened the cell. "Get out of here."

"What about you," she said with genuine concern. I smiled at her but she only saw half of it.

"I'll be alright. Just go and make sure both of you guys stay alive." Naoyasu was pulling his daughter's hand but she stopped. Doors were opening and filling with people who looked dangerous. Naoyasu gasped and ushered her away; she wouldn't budge. She held out her .45 pistol and stood her ground while I stood over her. A man walked up to us.

"You must be the mastermind behind this whole thing."

"And you must be the new contractor we heard so much about. You must join our team."

"Like hell I would."

"Okay then, what if you had no choice?" The group of contractors grabbed both Misaki and her dad. "Choose her, her dad, or both of them by joining us." It's sometimes rare for me to care about someone. I mean my sister was gone and the only girl I had ever loved was nowhere to be found, probably gone like my sister. Then there was Yin. She was the first and only thing since the others that I actually cared about. As I stood here watching this play in my mind, I realized that Misaki was important to me. I never want to leave her side, and throw away what we had… I loved her and I would protect her.

I jumped onto the man and electrocuted those holding onto the Kiriharas. Misaki watched me and then she screamed. Her scream echoed in my ear and I was too late to stop it. The man had used his hand, which turned into a blade to cut me, only it didn't hit me. It hit Misaki who had jumped in front of me.

I fell to the ground, catching her as she hit my arm. She had a huge gash going through her abdomen and she smiled as I looked upon her; all time seemed to have stopped. She took my hands and spoke to me. "I forgive you for what you've done… and I hope you beat them…" So like Kirihara to make finishing contractors off her final wish even if she doesn't know it yet. I kissed her and silently I was screaming inside. I didn't want to lose her. She was what I was missing in my life…

The black swirls returned and I knew what was happening. I was happy but Black Reaper still had to keep up his indifferent reputation. I saw the warm glowing light again and BS446 came out of it. Saying nothing, he returned me back to normal and I awoke in a house that I remember I left in. I searched the room and ran to Yin who was still on edge. "Yin?"

"I'm okay. I hope you learned something." Like I said, Yin is a special girl. It was still the same time as when I left and I knew in a couple of hours Misaki would be getting up.

"I'll be back," I yelled to Yin.

Misaki stirred as soon as I stepped into the room. I jumped onto the bed and kissed her. She was all for resuming the night's activities so early in the morning. When she took off my jacket, a picture fell out. She picked it up and began crying the Kirihara way. I looked at it and knew it wasn't just a dream. She held in her hand the picture of her family. "Where did you get this?" she asked.

"I found it."

"That's my mom. I think she was a contractor… I'm probably still looking for her deep down inside." I hugged her and she hugged me back.

"If she's still alive, I'm sure she'll show herself to you if you need it. But with me around, I don't think you will." So once again we were at it and the officer and the contractor made love. This time I didn't leave, at least I waited until later to leave, what can I say… I do love to make an exit.

-X-

A/N: Hoped you guys enjoyed it. If you read my other one, 'Just do it', you can see which one is better… anyways R&R if you want to.


End file.
